Death's Avenger
by mathiasgranger
Summary: Being the Master of Death was not just a ceremonial title. Harry soon learns of his new responsibilities, and where he can do the most good.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New fic idea here. I've seen similar ideas elsewhere where Harry is somehow introduced to the marvel cinematic universe. This is my take on it. Below are a few of my favorite takes on similar ideas.**

**Finding Home by cywsaphyre, Cognosco/Two Faced Riddle by prion, Wand and Shield by Morta's Priest**

**Version 1.1 updated and edited 11/24**

'''''''''''''''''''

_He who unites the deathly hallows shall be the master of death._

Of course that is the common saying that many children in the wizarding world learned during their bedtime stories growing up. In actuality, the proper translation includes an important but neglected addition at the end of the saying, the word _forevermore_.

The Deathly Hallows had disappeared soon after the final battle and Harry had assumed that would be the end of the more ridiculously convoluted and dangerous portion of his life. However, the subtle changes to his magic piled up and led to some serious reflection.

It was like somehow all of the Hallows were embodied within him, without the risk of someone else stealing them, as if uniting them had made that aspect of that history impossible.

It wasn't noticeable immediately after the final battle with Voldemort, but within a couple of years it became apparent that Harry wasn't like his friends and family any more. It was true that witches and wizards tended to age more slowly but he hadn't aged a day regardless of what he did. Witches and wizards tended to be hardier than regular humans, and yet Harry had become something several magnitudes more so.

Pick up Quidditch games at the Burrow where a player was knocked off of their broom were not uncommon, but said player falling two hundred feet to the ground and landing on their feet with no discernible injuries that took it to another level.

This was when Harry stopped trying to live the life he had planned on, and started looking for answers. So he traveled the world just learning more about magic, and how to be better at it.

It turned out that many different magical societies had some variation of the tale of the three brothers. Different societies focused on different aspects of the story which allowed him to flesh out the British version of the tale, even if the hometown one was the most historically factual.

To fully summarize, the three brothers had performed an ancient, and nearly lost to the ages, ritual to summon death, apparently a bastardized version of an Egyptian ritual that required certain celestial alignments. In the end they did actually summon the entity _Death_ to them, and they were gifted certain items because death was apparently intrigued by their abilities.

Unfortunately, the only gift that death typically gives is the sort that tends to be the last gift received and ultimately the three brothers succumbed. However, as Death left the three it had uttered that simple phrase:

_He who unites the deathly hallows shall be the Master of Death forevermore._

Forevermore was a word chosen intentionally, and when a universal entity speaks it does so with intent. All of his research led Harry to one inescapable possibility; he had somehow in the process of stopping a madman with designs on immortality, become immortal himself. Oh the irony of that little revelation had lasted for weeks.

This led to a new series of questions but the only place he thought that might come in handy, was the location of that ancient rite performed by the three brothers; The veil of death in the modern British Ministry of Magic.

Being who he was, a short field trip to the Department of Mysteries was not difficult to procure.

He vividly remembered the veil of death, but unlike his last visit the voices behind the veil were no longer a mystery to him. He could hear the steady thrum of hundreds of voices, of regrets, and entreaties to some higher being for more meaning to the end of their lives, but one voice, discordant and almost inhuman caught his attention in spite of the cacophony of other voices.

"Visit me my Master so we can talk."

In that moment Harry _knew_ what he had to do. Making arrangements with Gringott's and sending letters to all of his friends later that afternoon found him shortly again in the veil room, preparing for his first real adventure in a few years.

As he stepped into the fluttering veil Harry found a peace he had only experienced one other time in his life, that fateful walk to his own death in the forest.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Beyond the veil was peaceful, quiet, and yet it almost felt as if the walls, were closing in on him. However, a childhood spent in a cupboard allowed him to push that feeling away and focus on a sudden awareness that in this void a presence was near to him.

"Hello my Master."

Harry exhaled slowly, well he assumed he did, for all he knew he no longer had a body.

"Death I presume."

"Yes, my Master I have come as I promised I would."

"What is happening to me?"

"You are the Master; you have united the Hallows the only way it was possible to."

"What do you mean?"

"The Hallows can not be united through conquest. The can only be united in a quest for balance."

"Balance?"

"The balance of life and death, for without both the other is meaningless."

"What does this mean for me?"

"You are my Master and therefore are immortal and undying. You shall maintain the balance at a fulcrum point in the universe."

"What fulcrum point?"

"There are many different realities in the multiverse. I will send you to the one which will determine the flow of all others."

"So I am leaving everything else behind then. What will I do?"

"You will know what you must do. You will have the power to affect change and maintain the balance. When you require answers you need only summon me."

Harry processed everything Death had told him and suddenly calm overtook him, he knew what he needed to do and he had confidence he could accomplish his task.

"I'm ready."

"I know you are my master."

There was a soft sound like leaves rustling in the breeze before a flash of light and then he knew no more.

''''''''''''''''''''''''

His eyes were already open as they slowly acclimated to the bright lights surrounding him. He was standing upright on the same street which contained the phone booth entrance to the Ministry of Magic. Had it all been a dream then?

Flexing his hand Harry shrugged, he felt a little different but not enough to think anything more of it. Leisurely, Harry walked to the phone booth, punching in the same five digit code that always opened the entrance he up to his head to the receiver and was surprised when that same discordant voice from before spoke to him:

"Welcome to the point of convergence my Master."

Harry blinked, "So I'm here then, a different place?"

"You have replaced this reality's version of Harry Potter. He was a rich spoiled and indulgent sycophant. His parents died when he was a baby like you, but his path was much easier because they truly did die in a car accident. You have cultivated no friends, and any family you do have you have distanced yourself from. In this world there are no witches and wizards as you would recognize them. However, there are gifted people here, and that is why you are here. Your gifts have been refined, and you have become worthy of your title."

Harry felt for his wand in its holster and with a surge of panic he realized he had no wand in this strange new world. As if sensing his panic death continued,

"You no longer require a wand my master. You will still be able to perform magic, but you merely need to visualize your desire and your magic shall respond. You are the Master of Death and all advantages and weaknesses that your position conveys with it. I suggest you go somewhere isolated to practice and experiment with your new powers. You will know when you are needed."

"That's it? Where do I live, am I married, do I have any friends?"

"Check your identification for an address, and check your pocket for keys my master. We will speak again, but it might not be for some time. Trust your instincts, they have led you this far."

''''''''''''''''''

True to form Harry tracked down the details of his life and found that it would be absurdly easy to, in essence, start anew. His list of friends was non-existent, and his familial connections were even fewer.

Checking his personal records he found he was quite wealthy, from a combination of his inheritance, and apparently a very successful investment portfolio. It was the year 2008 and he was in London, but apparently had a place in New York City as well.

Death informed him he had a purpose here, and that was what he would be working on for quite some time.

'''''''''''''''''''''

Two things became immediately apparent as he immersed himself into his new life: he was apparently an economic consultant for an organization known as S.H.I.E.L.D, and his magic was nearly limitless when he could escape to practice it.

Other things became more apparent as he processed his life; he knew things that only the Harry Potter from this world knew. His affiliation with S.H.I.E.L.D had allowed him access to certain files that gave him a general idea of the gifted people death had alluded to and how the organization tracked gifted people.

'''''''''''''''

His request for time off was granted on account of the 39 days of paid leave he had accumulated since he had started at S.H.I.E.L.D. Just another sign of the life the other Harry Potter had led.

His flight to Delhi had been pleasant and after finding a secluded area he silently apparated to the middle of the desert in Afghanistan. Muggle repelling wards and a modified fidelius charm and he had an arena with which to practice his magic.

Like a conductor he worked his way through the various states of matter, conjuring, transfiguration, charms work, and even some experimentation such as figuring out Voldemort's trick of flight.

As he prepared to check how durable his body was he felt that same elusive pull that he had felt occasionally since arriving in this universe. This time however it was much stronger and felt much nearer to him. It wasn't like the _Imperius_ or anything of that nature because he realized he did want to go whervever he was needed.

Feeling excited to test himself he transfigured his clothes into lightweight body armor, and with that elusive feeling as his destination he vanished soundlessly.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

In the regional surveillance HQ for S.H.I.E.L.D a localized EMP was automatically registered and archived with corresponding GPS coordinates.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Harry appeared in a nook on the hillside of a small mountain, he looked down to a series of what appeared to be tents fifty feet below the mouth of a cave he felt drawn to.

A whisper in his mind gave him his target _Yinsen_, and he willed himself invisible before slowly walking down the slope leading to the mouth of the cave. As he silently dropped down to the level of the cave an explosion rocked the nearby area. As a group of men rushed into the cave Harry slipped quietly in behind them.

Slowly he crept forward before he heard a single gun shot echo in the cave, and somehow he knew that he was too late. Nonetheless he soldiered on and found a group of men waiting for something and he spotted Yinsen lying on a crate clearly dying, but not yet fully gone.

As Harry prepared to save the man a hulking monstrosity made of metal stepped around the corner and unleashed a barrage of explosions taking out over half of the men. In the chaos Harry slipped forward to speak to Yinsen.

"Where are you wounded" Harry's disembodied voice queried.

As the metal beast finished off the rest of the group Harry made himself visible to fully treat the injured Yinsen.

As he appeared Yinsen gasped and the metal beast stepped within striking distance and swatted Harry into the wall viciously.

Yinsen coughed some blood up, "Stark, what did you do that for?"

The metal beast opened up revealing a man with a goatee, "Protecting you, clearly."

Yinsen exhaled painfully, "I think he was trying to help me."

Tony blinked and glanced over at Harry who was slowly getting to his feet, well the guy certainly didn't look like a terrorist.

"Eh, sorry about that; the name's Tony."

Harry straightened with nary a wince and replied, "No worries, I did sort of sneak up on you."

Quickly making his way back to Yinsen he winced, the man wasn't going to make it after everything else. "Damn I'm too late."

Yinsen looked more peaceful at the proclamation, but Tony looked distressed, "This wasn't part of the plan."

Yinsen was fading fast as he murmured, "This was always the plan."

Tony blinked, "But your family."

Yinsen sighed, "My family is dead, and I go to be with them now." He turned to Harry and added, "Whoever you are, thank you for trying to help, but it is my time now."

Harry wanted to scream at the man that it wasn't his time to die. But as his last breath rattled out Harry saw his soul slide away and disappear into the mist.

Tony glanced down at his suit and his power levels had dropped due to the long delay in the cave. He could hear other men gathering down in the camp and he reengaged the suit making his way out to the camp.

He hadn't saved Yinsen but he still had to make his own escape, and hopefully help the British guy there also. He must have been another doctor the ten rings had kidnapped.

Moving quickly he joined the armored man outside and watched in amazement as he deflected tremendous amounts of bullets before engaging some sort of flamethrower. Being magical had led him to see some seriously bizarre things, but this was definitely up there.

Harry willed himself invisible again before he went airborne to get a better view of the situation. As the armored man engaged some rockets in his legs he took off into the air with Harry following closely behind.

As Tony rocketed off he glanced back and saw no sign of the British guy they had run into in the cave. Tony Stark was not a religious man, but in that brief moment he said a prayer for the guy as his own power levels dropped to nil and he began to plummet back down to earth.

Harry saw the man begin to fall and slowed his momentum as much as he could without completely stopping him. As the splintering robot man crashed into a sand hill, Harry winced as the robot armor was torn away.

Harry landed lightly next to where the wreckage stopped becoming visible as he did so and he sighed in relief when he heard Tony exclaim," That wasn't so bad."

Harry had to laugh at that and Tony shook his head blinking as he noticed the same British bloke from the cave next to him, "Where did you come from?"

Harry smirked, "The same place you did, obviously."

Tony groaned as he sat upright shaking parts of his suit still dangling to him, "Well unless you were attached to my leg like a limpet how did you make it here so quickly."

Harry shrugged, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Tony frowned as Harry helped him to his feet, "I think after the last few days I might."

Harry thought for a moment and replied, "I'm sort of like you when you have the suit on."

"Were you being held hostage like I was?" Tony queried.

"No, I just knew something was going on. I came to investigate and I found you and your friend there. It seems I was too late for him, but at least you're ok." Harry explained.

Tony had a sarcastic retort on the tip of his tongue before it died there, "Fair enough I suppose."

Harry grinned, "Come on let's get you a little closer to civilization." Casting cooling charms on the both of them they took off into the desert. Using a twig he had found, Harry cast a point me spell to the nearest non-hostile dwelling place.

As they rounded over a sand hill Tony murmured aloud, "I smacked you with enough force to cave your rib cage in, and yet here you are helping me along."

Harry sighed, "We discussed this, remember."

Tony squinted at the sun before he asked, "What's your name?"

Harry thought for a moment before he realized Tony was smart enough that he could figure it out without him being honest. "My name is Harry Potter."

Tony frowned thoughtfully, "The name sounds familiar to me."

Harry grinned, "Well I do own a 3% share of Stark, but apart from that I'm no one famous."

Tony shook his head, "No, Pepper and Obi deal with the board for me so that isn't it."

Harry shrugged, "Well I've no idea."

As the time passed the two talked about their lives, or more specifically their lives in this universe, Harry's true past had to remain a secret for now and likely forever.

Soon a helicopter zipped over their heads and Tony began to yell like an idiot, Harry shook his head as the chopped looped back around and landed on some level ground a few hundred yards away.

One man left the chopper before the others, all were armed men aside from the first and he zeroed in on Tony but did glance at Harry warily.

"Next time you ride with me, instead of on the Funvee." The man told Tony before he pulled from the embrace he had and added, "And you are?"

Reaching out to shake his hand Harry replied, "Harry Potter, found this stray and was helping how I could."

"Lt. Col James Rhodes, thank you for looking after Tony, it would be hard to replace him." The man said honestly.

Harry smiled, "I've figured as much during our talks in the desert."

Tony glanced at Harry and asked, "Need a ride?"

Harry smiled, "Sure, I've never flown in a helicopter."

Tony blinked, "That's it. Now I knew where I remember you from. You're telling me that somewhat famous economist Harry Potter has never flown in a helicopter?"

Harry shrugged, "I prefer to travel other ways."

At that Tony went silent, he still had no idea how Harry had followed his escape from the caves but he had a feeling Harry would let him know eventually, once trust had been built.

'''''''''''''''''''

The rescue of Tony Stark was sensational news, even if S.H.I.E.L.D was aware of all the pertinent details well before media outlets garbled together a partially complete picture of the story.

Tony Stark was rescued, that was acknowledged, and the part of the story that had been quieted down, that Harry Potter had also walked out of the desert with the billionaire playboy.

Harry Potter was a S.H.I.E.L.D consultant and one which had proven to be a very vital asset to the organization. Needless to say the organization protected its own and they had dispatched some of their best to investigate the incident to see if a bigger play then just Tony Stark was at work here. Special Agents Barton, Coulson, and Romanov were all dispatched to the region.

'''''''''''''''''''

"Coulson, according to witnesses Potter left the airport and must have gone on foot, or they grabbed him there." Agent Natasha Romanov, one of, if not the deadliest woman on the planet stated.

Barton checked in next, "I checked what remains of the complex. Nothing left to tell us about what happened aside from some strange EMP readings not too far away and the wreckage of what appeared to be millions if not billions in Stark weapons. Whoever was here has done a fair job of cleaning up their mess after Potter and Stark escaped."

Coulson nodded thoughtfully, "We'll have to bring Potter in to get his side of the story. Never met him myself, but I've heard he's a bit of a bore."

Barton chimed in, "I imagine we might need to change that opinion if this is the sort of thing he gets up to on his vacations."

Romanov queried, "Do you want me to bring him in?" Being a beautiful woman this was usually her venue.

Coulson frowned, "We'll go through official channels first. If he doesn't reply then I'll give you to go ahead."

'''''''''''''''''''''''

Harry had faded into the background of the circus that was Tony Stark's life, of course some might call it more of a train wreck then a circus but beauty was in the eye of beholder he supposed.

The press conference made his meetings with Rita Skeeter seem tame, and he did vow to remain out of the spotlight if this was how the media worked. As he prepared to leave Agent Coulson cut him off, "Mr. Potter, I'm agent Coulson we'd like for you to come in for a debriefing."

Harry squinted for a minute before he nodded, "Of course Agent Coulson. I'll stop by the L.A. office tomorrow morning."

Due to his relatively high clearance of level 6 Harry knew of the primary locations of various S.H.I.E.L.D offices se he was sure he had the address somewhere in his files.

Picking his feet up he caught back up with Tony's entourage as they were shuffled into a luxury sedan. He stopped and leaned into the car, "Tony, I think I'm just going to find a hotel somewhere tonight. I've got a meeting tomorrow I have to get to."

Tony frowned but acquiesced, "If you need to, but you've got to get out to my place in Malibu sometime soon. I'm working on something big, and you know what it is."

Harry gave him a meaningful look but nodded, "I'll give you a call in the next couple of days."

Tony reached out and grabbed his hand, "Thank you."

Harry smiled and nodded, "Try to stay out of caves." Tony grimaced and Harry's wink, "What, too soon?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "Yeah you'll fit right in with the rest of us crazies."

''''''''''''''''''''

Harry found the S.H.I.E.L.D field office without difficulty and he was escorted to an interrogation room for his debriefing.

The door swung open revealing Coulson and a somewhat intimidating Africa-American bloke with an eye patch.

"Mr. Potter, I'm Col. Nick Fury, and you've met Agent Coulson already so that covers our introductions." The two men sat down opposite Harry at the desk in the middle of the room.

Harry decided to get the ball rolling, "So, what would you like to know?"

Fury replied, "You've been a valuable asset for S.H.I.E.L.D for the last 6 years Mr. Potter. It is because of this we've tried to make this as comfortable and easy as possible. Why don't we start with when you got off of the plane?"

Harry nodded, "I've recently come into an inheritance in a manner of speaking. Not money, but something of a more personal nature. This inheritance has led me to reevaluate how I can contribute to the betterment of the world."

Coulson picked up on the narrative, "You wouldn't happen to know anything about some localized EMP readings we registered around the time that Stark and you managed your escape."

In his travels around the world in the other universe he had met some technomages who had scientifically quantified some of the properties of magic. "I would say the two were connected Agent Coulson."

Fury jumped in, "So then, were you responsible for Stark's kidnapping?"

Harry shook his head, "No. Part of my….powers is the ability to sense when certain people are in trouble. My form of travel was what the localized EMP bursts registered as. I tracked Tony and the other scientist Yinsen to the compound. I was too late to save Yinsen and Tony was working on his own escape."

Fury drummed his fingers on the desk, "Why didn't you teleport him away once you found him in the desert?"

Harry frowned thoughtfully, "I suppose it won't remain a secret for much longer. Tony has some sort of electromagnet embedded in his chest to prevent some shrapnel from killing him. I wasn't sure my powers wouldn't mess with that."

Fury rubbed his chin, "Would you be willing to run some training simulations so that we can witness you in action?"

Harry shrugged, "Sure, but don't be upset if I keep some of my abilities secret."

Fury stood and Coulson with him, "Give us 15 minutes to set things up and then we'll send an agent to escort you to the training range."

Outside of the room Fury spoke to Coulson, "Have Romanov bring him, and then set up an ambush. He needs to feel threatened to give us an idea of his abilities."

''''''''''''''''''''

Harry was drawing runes on the table top with his fingers as he waited, just a surface skim of Fury's thoughts was enlightening and frankly his aptitude with Legilimency meant that was the limit of his mind reading skills.

The man was a walking plan with numerous contingencies in place, and yet Harry couldn't deny the man was excited to see what he could do. The devious bits he grasped led him to believe a trap was planned, but what it was, that had not been derived yet.

It had been about twenty minutes when the door opened to reveal an achingly beautiful redhead. She was dressed casually but done so to accent her very impressive figure.

Smirking a little she gestured to Harry, "I'm Agent Romanov. If you would join me I can escort you to the training range."

Harry offered his hand, which she shook, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I assume you are the beautiful woman meant to keep me off guard."

Natasha Romanov arched her eyebrow, the man before her certainly didn't seem dangerous, and his folder indicated he was a stuffy economic analyst. However, he did have a bookish professor air, and an amusing British accent. She had been trained to sense and analyze threats on the run, and nothing here raised her hackles.

Harry walked side by side with Agent Romanov, "I was under the impression that the last name of Romanov was the male form of the name. Well, clearly you are not a man."

Natasha nodded, "Surely you don't think we use our real names even within the safety of our HQ."

"I suppose if you need to go undercover at a moment's notice that might be important." Harry agreed leaving his own refusal to do the same unstated.

Natasha's opinion of the man before went up a notch; he was more perceptive that he appeared. He also didn't walk around like an academic, coiled strength would be how she described his gait. Maybe this would be more interesting then she had first assumed.

Harry started to focus on the task at hand, and by the way Romanov was walking he assumed she would be the one to spring the trap.

The pair rounded a bend and reached a door that led to another building; Natasha stopped and gestured for Harry to go in first.

Harry smiled slightly, an ambush it was then, of course one attack would come from the front and the other from somewhere within the expanse. Well, if they weren't going to fight fair, than either would he. Becoming invisible Harry flew up to the rafters of the large building.

Using a modified spell that identified people from body heat signatures, Harry identified at least 12 targets within the room and as he glanced down Romanov entered the room before disappearing into a corner and out pf his sight, visually, at least. He was tracking the individuals in the room slowly working on separating them. Two he found in close proximity, and with a wave of his hand he banished to pair into the wall, knocking both out before gliding away to another vantage point.

Fury was in a control room outside of the training range and he watched as two of his finer agents were swept aside almost negligently, not hard enough to injure, but hard enough to incapacitate.

Fury's voice rung out over the telecom, "Potter just took down Vance and Garvey. He is invisible and can move fast, keep your heads on a swivel."

Harry smirked before he felt the impact of a stunner dart in his right bicep, tracking the direction from which it originated; he spotted Romanov glancing warily at where the dart stood hovering in the air. Plucking the dart out of his arm Harry shrugged off the effects of the stunning agent.

Swooping down silently Harry summoned three agents on one side of the room into three others. A few broken bones this time in the attack, but nothing too serious that couldn't be mended in short order.

Fury winced as he watched six of his agents collide in a pretty painful looking way, "Beta and Omega, its up to you to finish this now."

Harry knew the remaining agents had wised up to where he had been staging his attacks, and he needed a new plan. Ranged attacks so far had been effective, but he knew Romanov was at least still in the game, and he assumed someone else was.

Opting to get out of the shadows he appeared in the center of the room arms outstretched, "Ok, I've had my shot. Now whoever is left can try their hand at me, I'll stand right here and give you a chance to drop me, non lethal methods of course."

Two stun darts flashed out of the darkness and Harry let them land before he stunned the two men they had come. Plucking the darts out his stomach and neck he shook his head, "Well Col. Fury, your men are definitely accurate enough. But perhaps not observant enough to figure out that the tranquilizer darts didn't have any effect on me."

Closing his eyes he reached out with his magic in its purest form and nodded, "Two left now. Agents Romanov and someone else in the rafters, hanging like a bird it seems."

Fury already had places for Potter but given the display he decided to end this before it got any worse for him. "Barton, Romanov I think we've seen everything we need to. Come out and congratulate Potter on a job well done."

Harry looked for all of the world like he wasn't winded or bothered in the least. Smiling a little he opened his eyes, noticing that Fury had hurried down to the room to greet his two standing agents and also brings medics to deal with the other ones.

Harry noticed Romanov and Barton coming from opposite ends of the range and nodded respectfully to the pair, even if he felt confident he would get them he knew it would have been much more difficult.

Fury looked a little worried, but more impressed, "What percent were you even going at out there?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know but it wasn't very high. 10% I'd imagine."

Fury nodded for a moment before he asked, "Would you be willing to do a psych evaluation?"

Harry thought for a moment before he shook his head in the negative, "I understand why you would want that. But I think I'll let my actions speak for me." As he prepared to apparate away he added, "If something big comes up and you need help then feel free to call me."

Fury was only somewhat vexed, having powerful people only lightly attached with the organization was what he was looking for and so he spoke aloud, "Put Potter down on the list for the Avengers Initiative. Keep an eye on him and deflect as much attention as you can."

Barton and Romanov shared a glance only soldiers who have been through the fire can, may you live in interesting times indeed.

'''''''''''''''''''

Harry apparated directly to outside of Tony's house, little details like needing to know where you were going to apparate there no longer applied to him. It was night on the Pacific Coast and it had been a couple of weeks since he had seen Tony.

After the meeting with S.H.I.E.L.D he had decided to explore a bit of his new world and try to figure his place in it. A month later, and some interesting stories from some of his friends at S.H.I.E.L.D led him to calling Tony and an invitation, albeit a somewhat harried one was proffered.

The front door was wide open and Harry suddenly had a very bad feeling, it hadn't happened much during his month off, but this felt much stronger than any of the previous ones. Walking in he saw Tony on his couch and frankly he looked like he was already dead with a gaping hole in his chest. Rushing forward he checked for a pulse, relieved he found one before Tony gasped out, "Down stairs, need plaque with reactor."

A disembodied voice with what seemed to be a British accent rang out, "Mr. Potter, the object required is down the stairs."

Harry nodded before he focused on what Tony had said, summoning the object described. A small plaque with a fist sized thing which glowed blue, a reactor he supposed zoomed up the stairs and into his hand. Smashing the glass cube the reactor in Harry held it out to Tony.

Disembodied voice rang out again, "The cord on the back of the reactor must go in first without touching the sides of the chest cavity."

Harry did as instructed locking the reactor in and Tony's color immediately improved, as did his respiration. "Much better, that's twice now. You're a handy guy to have around that much is for sure."

Harry smirked before Tony jerked up, "Pepper."

Helping the man to his feet Harry asked, "Your assistant?"

Tony nodded, "Best friend and potential romantic interest to boot."

Harry smiled a little; Tony was irrepressible, sort of like a solo Weasley Twin. "So what do you need me to do?"

Tony looked him straight in the eye, "Get Pepper out of Stark Enterprises and then I might need a hand."

Harry nodded before vanishing with nary a sound, his destination unclear aside from right next to one Pepper Potts.

Tony glanced around before he sighed, "Jarvis did his magic affect my arc reactor at all?

Jarvis replied, "No sir, in fact energy outputs are nearly to the completed palladium core model that Mr. Stane stole from you."

Tony whistled, "His magic made my reactor more efficient. This bears looking in to. But it will have to wait; homicidal maniac trying to destroy my life takes first priority."

Rhodey ran in through the front door his sidearm out before he lowered it when he saw Tony, "Pepper called me, told me you were in trouble."

Tony nodded "Walk with me; I'll give you the rundown."

''''''''''''''''''''''''

Harry popped into existence right next to Pepper, unfortunately Agent Coulson and a handful of other S.H.I.E.L.D agents were nearby and he had several guns pointed at him.

Harry sighed but smiled a little, "I suppose this is my fault. Agent Coulson, if you would be so kind."

The S.H.I.E.L.D agents did so after Coulson nodded to them, "Thank you. I've been sent by Tony to get you out of here Pepper."

The red-head nodded and Harry grabbed her around the waist and vanished once more, taking her back to Tony's Malibu home.

Smiling at her he promised, "You'll be safe here. But to be safe you might want to close the front door."

Pepper nodded somewhat dazed before she said, "Thank you, I think."

Grinning Harry replied, "You're welcome, I think." With a swish of his cloak he disappeared again to lend a hand if it was needed.

'''''''''''''''''''

"Jarvis, how is my improved ticker managing on power levels." Tony grunted as he took a punch from Stane's Iron Monger suit before a repulsor blast sent the monger suit tumbling away and into a storage building.

"Sir, energy levels have dropped to 78%. You still have plenty to do whatever you are planning." The A.I drolly added.

Tony nodded before he shot off into the air, The Iron Monger slowly rocketing up with far more powerful thrusters then what he had. He had a gamble to play, and he hoped he was right.

Rocketing upwards the two mechanical wonders raced against each other and the thinning atmosphere. Stane grabbed Tony's suit, squeezing his left leg until the thruster on that leg was inoperable.

"So, what have you done about the icing issue?" Tony asked glibly.

"Icing?"

Stane's suit went dead as it iced over the larger suit plummeting to earth as Tony spiraled to earth with only three of the suit's thrusters still active. He figured the impact wasn't going to be fatal, but it was going to be painful.

As the details of the ground became clear he stabilized, glancing over Harry smirked at him as he supported his leg.

Tony blinked, "Uh, Harry you do realize you are flying with no discernible means of doing so."

Harry chuckled as the pair landed softly near the large arc reactor, "Funny thing, that."

''''''''''''''''''''

Fury rubbed a hand on his bald head in exasperation, the local news outlets had picked up the story of several explosions in and around Stark Enterprises HQ. Coulson had four agents down and it was impossible to contain what was happening at the moment.

Having access to the surveillance cameras at Stark told him two things, first there were two technologically advanced robotic suits of armor, and second Harry Potter was going to expose himself as being a super hero in a few minutes unless he could figure something out.

"Coulson do you still have the robes from that undercover op with the religious cult in Texas in your car?"

'''''''''''''''''''''''

"For the tenth time now, I will explain the concept in general theory once we clean this mess up." Harry rolled his eyes in exasperation.

Tony almost, almost, stomped his feet in frustration, "You still don't understand."

"Listen, I told-." A giant metal fist completely flattened Harry to the ground before the entire Iron Monger landed on top of him before it picked up his limp body and threw him up on top of the arc reactor building.

Tony was horrified, "No! Obi you are so going to die for that."

"Tony, you've always lacked the conviction to make things happen. Now will not be any different." Stane's tinny voice rang out.

The next few minutes were all a blur to Tony as he gave everything he had to avenge the strange British fellow he hardly knew, and yet had helped and protected the things most important to him.

Tony was unfortunately weakened by one fact, he was trying to prevent people from being hurt and Stane wasn't.

'''''''''''''''''''''

Harry had kept going after bouncing twice on the roof, tumbling all of the way a hundred feet back down to the ground. He definitely could still feel pain, and yet when he checked his body for injuries there were none aside from some very light scratches and scrapes.

Rolling to his feet he was surprised when Agent Coulson was there, "Potter…you."

Harry ran a hand through his hair before he noticed what was in Coulson's hand, "What's the creepy cloak for?"

Coulson blinked before he handed it over, "We are about to have some serious media coverage and we figured you might want your identity to remain a secret."

Harry nodded but waved away the cloak, "Thanks for the sentiment but I can take care of that." A wave of his hand and he wore a battle cloak, it was something he had stumbled across in his travels before his trip to this world. His hood up, he was magically concealed much like the most clandestine of the Unspeakables were in his world.

He felt his magic pooling in his palms, Stane wasn't the only one who could pack a punch and he was about to demonstrate it.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

Tony had just blasted Stane with his chest plate and his power levels were starting to drop to somewhat dangerous levels, in spite of Harry's boost. Damn, he still couldn't believe Stane had sent the quirky British guy flying like that, no one could have survived that even if Harry had said he was gifted in his own way.

Stane was slowly getting back up, the guy had made some pretty impressive modifications to his Mark I suit. At that moment Tony made the commitment to take down Stane even if it meant his life in the process. This hero business definitely made you constantly reevaluate the meaning of life.

"Power levels at 11% sir. You might want to change your strategy." Jarvis suggested helpfully.

Tony grimaced and prepared for one last gasp when it happened. Harry bloody Potter with his hands glowing an ominous blue color swept in behind of Stane and with two punches the entire suit fell apart like it had been held together by tinsel and string.

Stane was completely stunned but managed to croak out, "What are you?"

Harry's voice was distorted as he replied, "I am the balance required when scum like you think they decide who lives and dies."

Leaning close he continued, "I have news for you little pathetic creature, I am Death's master. Be careful or I might be forced to speed your introduction."

Stane's eyes were wide, the eyes inside the hood were glowing green, and there was a definitely an oppressive sense of death nearly tangible that surrounded him. The man fainted when confronted with the knowledge that something greater than him was in his presence.

Harry sighed and with a short chant he placed his hand on the man's head, glowing grey for a moment before he pulled away. He had felt and seen every death he was directly or indirectly responsible for causing. This was a power he could have gone without having, seeing people die was uncomfortable at best, and extremely painful at the worst.

Tony had watched the entire thing in stunned silence, this was clearly Harry, and yet he had become something that was clearly more since Stane's attack on him. "Is he dead?"

Shaking his head the wizard answered, "No, I merely planted a suggestion in his mind. He has murdered a lot of good people, and while not directly responsible he had a hand in your parent's accident."

Tony grimaced inside of his suit, "Let's get out of here. Meet me back at my place."

Tony took off to the sky as Harry simply vanished, the cameras catching the last few minutes of the fight, starting with said wizard being launched, but at a distance where image resolution was questionable at best. Of course one thing had just become clear; there were things that could not be easily explained.

'''''''''''''''''''

Nick Fury watched the coverage with great interest, there were two new players on the board, and he had a feeling time would reveal even more. The question remained though, was the earth ready for it?

**A/N: Well there you have it. Chapter one of my fic, it stuck more or less with canon aside from Stane still being alive instead of dead. As we get into Hulk, Thor, and Cap you'll start seeing some drastic differences in the way everyone interacts, for better or for worse. **

**After all, Harry is a powerhouse who is just starting to scratch the surface of what it means to be Death's master. While mostly invulnerable you will find that Death and her master have some weaknesses in the grand cosmic scheme of things. If you've ever read comics, death is a pretty fluid concept with multiple loopholes for the initiated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or settings.**

**A/N: **Things begin to diverge early this chapter, Bruce's story is going to go much differently and Thor's will be different as well. My timeline is slightly more compressed than the film timelines of Marvel's phase one. I have the versions of Incredible Hulk and Thor running more closely to parallel with Iron Man 2 happening slightly before them.

I am going more to the straight comic idea that Thor's mother is Gaea. Frigga is Loki and Thor's adoptive mother and they both view her as such, which does not diminish their love for her in the least.

''''''''''''''''''''

Bruce was terrified, not for himself but for everyone surrounding him. This monster that was inside of him could not exist without causing death and destruction everywhere it, and by proxy he, went.

Ross had chased him even here in Brazil, the man's obsession with weaponizing the uncontrollable monster was beginning to border on the ridiculous. It was this in mind that Bruce decided instead of running away; he was going to run towards something, a cure.

''''''''''''''''''''''

It had been 8 months since the events at Stark Enterprises, and Harry had found himself bouncing around the world. He had the feeling several things would be coming to a head, and while he felt deaths the world over, he hadn't felt compelled to act is in before.

It seemed that death was a natural point on the cycle of life, but that there were certain people who were chosen to have a greater destiny. It had not been _Yinsen_ that day he was helping, but Yinsen being the closest to death was what he could center in on.

He had used Tony's home as a staging point as he traveled the world over, his concession to Fury was he now apparated invisibly to ensure he was, at the least, not spotted on camera. The science and technology on this world was much more advanced than in his universe, as thought it had replaced magic as the central focus of the universe.

As he prepared to return to Tony's home he felt a ping somewhere east and North of Malibu, grasping the location with his magic he took off towards his next destination.

'''''''''''''''''''''

Life on Asgard continued on at a crawl as it always did, when one lived for millennia the passage of a day was like a minute to a mortal. Battle and glory for most was the goal, Loki however was not like most Asgardians, he aspired to greatness both in Asgard and beyond.

Lately he could sense a new player, like Heimdall he could see beyond Asgard and this new player was a bright sun among the pathetic and weak people of Midgard. He was intrigued, and if he had the chance he would take one of his back doors to the world and make contact in some manner of his choosing.

For now he had to count down like the rest of the dolts of Asgard for Thor's coronation, after all who wouldn't want a great warrior and simpleton for their king.

'''''''''''''''''''''

Harry frowned thoughtfully as he gazed at the sign; he was in Virginia at a small school known as Culver University. He looked out at the campus commons before he noticed a woman screaming as she was dragged away. Walking towards where the woman was being dragged he was stopped by a man in a uniform, "Sir, we are closing the campus for the day to ensure the safety of everyone here."

Harry glanced over as he watched a pair soldier's fire their weapons into a suspended walkway, the walkway filling with a smoke or gas of some sort. He could feel something building, his senses tingled with what had been suppressed energy being released. An explosion of glass rained down as a giant green beast came bounding down to the ground. This was an entirely new sort of weird, and yet he knew there was a reason he had been pulled here.

The soldier took off at a run towards the beast and Harry found the nearest unlocked building becoming invisible before he apparated nearer to the action to observe and help as necessary.

'''''''''''''''''

Harry had to admit his first assessment of the Green Hulk was inaccurate, some would say anything so destructive was a mindless beast. However, it could solve problems that required scientific acumen, the little trick with deflecting the sound waves was a nice move, even if it required superhuman strength to manage.

There was death, and yet it was not Harry's job to save every soldier on a battlefield, but rather he was needed to keep difference makers alive. This green man, he was why he was here, and while he kept the area contained, he couldn't help but notice the waste.

As the helicopter crashed Harry cast a shield around the Hulk and the woman in his arms, protecting them from the fire. The Hulk bound away covering great distances with each leap. Harry following close behind invisibly keeping tabs, they were going to have a chat, one way or the other.

''''''''''''''''''

Thor Odinson had been waiting for the day for hundreds of years, he had been born to rule and the day of ascension would soon be upon him. Yet, there were times when it felt like a heavy burden was settling on to his shoulder. That same burden kept Thor awake at nights, how could he be ready, how could he ever really be ready?

Getting out of his bed he sighed, it was late and only a couple of night watchmen and Heimdall were typically awake this time of night. Putting on his clothes he summoned Mjolnir, perhaps Heimdall would be able to take his mind off of things with word from distant lands.

Flying over Asgard at night Thor couldn't help but be amazed at its beauty and majesty, he so wanted to be worthy of this land. It was peaceful, hard earned through Asgardian blood and toil, in fact in all nine of the realms it was such. Why then did he feel unease, as though something was coming, even if he knew not what.

Landing softly next to Heimdall Thor asked, "What news of the other nine realms gate keeper?"

Heimdall sighed; the son of Odin was well meaning but needed to learn some humility to balance out his arrogance. "The nine realms are restful Odinson, and yet there is a feeling of apprehension. Midgard in particular seems to be crying out to the heavens, mayhap attracting the wrong kind of attention."

Thor replied in surprise, "Midgard, but they are merely simple creatures what could they possibly have to say."

Heimdall's reply was short, "Not all life need be long to have value Son of the Allfather. Perhaps you would do well to remember this."

Thor bristled at Heimdall's tone before he stilled himself, "Perhaps you speak true Gatekeeper, but you also speak like my brother when he tries to trick me."

Heimdall answered slowly, "Your brother, Odinson, sees clearer than most Asgardians, perhaps he tries not to trick you, but to teach you, as I am."

Thor pondered this for a moment before he nodded, "You speak reasonably Heimdall. I shall think on this." Pausing a moment he added, "Should I inform the Allfather about your observations on Midgard?"

Heimdall merely replied, "The Allfather is aware already, and now his heir is as well."

Thor closed his eyes and felt the comforting present of Yggdrasil, for now all they could do was keep a watchful eye.

''''''''''''''''''''''

Harry landed softly by the edge of the cave, deciding to air on the side of caution, he didn't want to startle the big guy. Becoming visible he called out, "Hello, is everyone alright in there?"

Hulk came out with the woman in his arms, "Hulk keep Betty safe, not let puny man take her."

Harry nodded, "I won't take her, but if you let me I can make sure she is ok."

Hulk looked at Harry dubiously, he was wearing his battle cloak, but the hood was down to reveal his unassuming face, "Hulk smash if puny human is lying."

Harry smiled nervously; it wasn't that he was scared, but rather apprehensive about how unpredictable the hulk was. "That's all I'll do. I'll check to see if Betty is ok, since you already did such a good job of protecting her."

Hulk nodded proudly as he sit Betty down and watched the puny human waved his hand over Betty, his hands glowed blue for a moment before the man nodded to himself. "She'll be fine when she wakes up, seems like she passed out from the excitement of the moment."

Hulk grunted appeased by the answer, "Puny human leave now or Hulk smash."

Harry glanced up at the sky he added, "Looks like a thunderstorm is coming, you might want to get her back in the cave and then we can talk."

Hulk seemed calmer as he did as Harry asked before he returned to the strange human who had no fear of him. "Why puny human want to speak to Hulk?"

Harry sat down on the rock before he answered, "I'm a wizard and I'd like to help you."

"Hulk need no help, puny Banner need help. Hulk is the strongest and the best." The green behemoth answered.

Harry nodded, it confirmed a suspicion, "So Banner is your other form then. Can you tell me about him?"

"Banner do science stuff, but Banner puny. Not like Hulk." Hulk added the last bit proudly.

Harry smiled, "Would Hulk like to see some magic?"

Hulk clapped his hands together, "Hulk wants to see wizard do magic."

Clapping his hands together Harry pooled his magic in his palms as they began to glow blue, as the first drops of rains began to fall he twitched his finger and the rain drops did various things. Some turned into little feathers, some began to glow a luminescent blue, and the rest began to gather into a very large drop of water.

Hulk was mesmerized, spell bound even as he watched the little magic show, so intent was he that he didn't notice as he began to shrink, smaller and smaller before all that was left was a dark haired man in a tattered pair of pants. Bruce began to hyperventilate a little, as he always did after becoming the hulk.

Harry closed his palm, canceling the magic show before he calmly asked, "Mr. Banner I presume?"

Bruce groaned at the voice, "Can I help you?"

Harry smiled mysteriously, "I'm sure you can, but I'm more interested in what I can help you with."

'''''''''''''''''''

Tony stared out at the ocean from his place in Malibu, his arc reactor was poisoning him, his father's ghosts were actively attacking him and he knew he couldn't have Harry help solve all of his problems.

The list of people he could count on was a short list indeed, and that included Harry the guy who was always bouncing around the world looking for something. He barely knew the guy, but he had saved his life twice, and that was not to be forgotten.

Pepper and Happy had been with him since the beginning, and after that he had few he could call friends and fewer he would call close friends. Rhodie, he would always do what he thought was best in regards to Tony, even if they didn't agree on what that meant. His new assistant Natalie she could be one of those people he could trust, and yet he knew what people would think, after all he was the _Tony Stark_.

He was a mess, a hot mess, and he didn't know who he could go to with this whole Vanko situation.

''''''''''''''''''''

"I'm telling you Harry, I've tried meditation and while it helps, it does not grant me more control when I transform." Bruce tiredly stated.

Betty who had been listening to the two men talk in the little hotel room they had rented decided chime in, "The way I understand it, you've discovered the transformations are linked to your heart rate."

Bruce agreed before Harry interjected, "I can probably enchant something that should help keep you calmer, and I can make it unbreakable in case you ever have an issue."

Bruce and Betty seemed to think it was the best possible compromise before Harry added, "The one thing that concerns me is that this other scientist has your blood, and I don't even want to think about what they can do with your blood."

Bruce paled a little, "I'll worry about that, after all it is my mess in the first place."

Harry sighed before he agreed, "I can understand that." Closing his eyes he conjured a portkey necklace that would take Bruce to Tony's place in Malibu.

"This will take you somewhere safe…reasonably safe. Make sure you aren't transformed or in danger of transformation when you use it. All you have to do is squeeze it and envision a safe place. I'll know when it is activated and I'll be there waiting for you." Harry smiled at that.

"Bruce, I knew a man like you, brilliant, kind, and prone to transforming into a beast. He had a support system in place so he didn't lose himself. I want to offer you that same chance, because whether you believe it or not, that Hulk is a part of you and you will come to grips with it if you let yourself." He shook Bruce's hand; Betty pulled him into a hug.

"Take care of yourself, and I'll be waiting for you to make an appearance my friend." Harry nodded before he vanished without a sound. It was time to track down Tony and relax in one place for a little while.

''''''''''''''''''''

"So then I find out she was a spy for S.H.I.E.L.D, and when this whole Vanko thing came to a head and she was quite helpful." Tony exclaimed to his current houseguest.

Harry smiled, "Tony, I know I even met her once. I'm not surprised in the least that Fury would choose her given your reputation with beautiful women. You forget that I told you that I used to be a S.H.I.E.L.D consultant and probably will be again sometime in the future."

Tony grumbled, "Yes, well now that Pepper and I are together you can take all of the beautiful S.H.I.E.L.D agents that you want with your charming British Accent."

Harry chuckled, since he had talked to Bruce he was beginning to feel more human, as if when he first arrived he had been numb and it had taken seeing someone like Remus in Bruce to remember who he was, and still was regardless of the other changes. He was about to answer when Tony's eyes fixed on the television in the background. The headline said it all….

_Two rampaging beasts lay waste to Harlem_

Harry succinctly summed up Tony's feelings on the matter, "Oh, fuck."

''''''''''''''''''''

Thor opened his eyes slowly finding no the healing rooms of Asgard but what he figured was the human version here on Midgard. He knew he had acted rashly with the Frost Giants, but his father failed to understand that he could not be the almighty and wise Odin if he was to rule. Such wisdom and patience could only be learned with time and experience. His father was a great many things, but one thing he was not…was understanding.

Stripped of his title and his powers as a god was a steep penalty for Thor, one which did not seem to fit the crime, a small tactical strike in answer to the Frost Giant's attempts at the coronation.

He remembered the woman shocking him, ironic since it was usually he who did the same to his enemies. He wondered what it would take for the Allfather to understand the impossible standard he set forth for both him and Loki.

He thought about a lot of things, things which had no easy answers, it would be some time before he would be able to sleep.

'''''''''''''''''''''''

It was 11 pm on the west coast when a bedraggled Bruce Banner appeared in Tony Stark's living room to the surprise of Tony, but not his guest, one Harry Potter.

"Harry, did you see?" Bruce ground out in a gravelly voice.

Tony jumped in, "I hacked into the military and S.H.I.E.L.D databases and viewed the footage from Harlem, and you definitely saved some lives from Blonsky."

Bruce gaped before he turned to Harry, "Ok that's Tony Stark. What's going on here?"

Harry smirked, "Bruce you are among friends. We are the ones that the government wants to control but can't."

Bruce staggered to a nearby chair falling into it heavily, "You were right Harry, I was able to control it more this time. But…it's like trying to grasp a bear with chopsticks."

Harry nodded understandingly, "It will get better with time Bruce, I promise you. Now let's go down to Tony's lab we have some things to discuss."

''''''''''''''''''''''

Loki couldn't believe his luck, he had merely meant to delay Thor's coronation until his brother was ready. Now the favored son had been exiled, and the adopted son was next in line for the crown. He didn't particularly care to rule as such, but being the ruler of Asgard would afford him opportunities he had only dreamed on before.

He had checked in on Thor's progress, somewhat surprised that his brother really did seem to be changing, not just with the exile, but even before that. If only their father could appreciate such things in his sons, but it rather felt like the old man was either having second thoughts about giving up the throne, or he forgot the mistakes he had made once in his youth.

It had been a shock all of those years ago to discover who his biological parents were, and yet he had been raised as a prince of Asgard and that was how he viewed himself. The Allfather definitely seemed to be fading the last few days and he was definitely due the Odinsleep.

Perhaps it was time to confront the old man about his duplicity and to see if he could see what it would be like to rule in his stead. He had always been a talented actor and an even more talented liar; such was the purview of the God of Mischief and general chaos.

'''''''''''''''''''''''

Bruce was recuperating quickly down in Tony's workshop; it was hard not to catch the man's slightly manic enthusiasm for new and interesting things. Harry was more open then he remembered but in all honesty their first meeting was through the early haze he always had after transforming into the Hulk.

"So you want us to ally ourselves to S.H.I.E.L.D for political protection but not directly take orders from any one?" Bruce stated slowly, still trying to work his head around the idea.

Harry and Tony shared a look, "Look Bruce, there are dozens of people like us on earth that have powers. Some use their powers to help people, and some use their powers to hurt people. Tony and I have decided separately that we have a responsibility to help people regardless of any extraneous stuff."

Bruce shook his head, "You don't understand I have serious heat after me. Heat led by General Ross and his little creation named Blonsky, who is just an abomination of unethical science."

Tony jumped in with a grin, "Let me deal with Ross, I've known his type for a few years now. If we get S.H.I.E.L.D backing, even Ross will take orders if they come from high enough. If that doesn't work, even with me out of the arms race, I still have a few people who owe me favors."

Harry walked over to Bruce and he placed his hand on his shoulder, "This can only work if we trust each other. But, Bruce I am willing to trust both you and Tony here and that is what matters. Separately we can all do amazing things, but they pale in comparison to what we can accomplish together."

Bruce sighed, "It's a nice sentiment, but my experience doesn't bear that out."

Harry laughed, "What experience do you have that could relate to this Bruce? What experience does any of us have that would lead us to think this would work?"

Tony added, "I've seen your file Doctor Banner, that much radiation should have killed you. Whatever the Hulk is, he protected you from that by manifesting. We are all victims of what our lives have become in one way or the other. I have shrapnel embedded in my heart, with this arc reactor being the only thing between me and a painful death."

"I didn't choose this life either. I stumbled or was manipulated into these powers I have, but I'll be damned if I don't do something meaningful with my opportunity." Harry added.

Bruce grimaced before his shoulders straightened, "Well, I'm still not sure if the Hulk is a blessing, but I can tell you that I want to help people."

The three shared a look of resolve before Tony quipped, "Before anyone thinks of hugging me, why don't we go over some of the brass tacks of Harry's meeting with Fury."

'''''''''''''''''''''

Thor was getting worried, he couldn't lift Mjolnir and even now all he got was silence in his pleas to Heimdall. Now he was being questioned by the Midgardian agent and for all he knew they would send him to be imprisoned. The man was pulled away for a conversation when he sensed a familiar presence had joined him in the room.

"Hello brother, what news of Asgard?"

"Nothing good I am afraid, father has fallen into the Odinsleep. Mother worries if he will ever awake." Loki stated softly as he took the chair opposite his brother.

Thor frowned thoughtfully, "I suppose he is due the Odinsleep. What calamity makes it worse this time?"

Loki shrugged, "I confronted him about my parentage, not unlike when you discovered mother is not really your mother."

Thor furrowed his brow, "But you work the magics like mother can."

Loki smirked, "I had the necessary predilection to master the magical arts. Mother taught me, but I did not earn those gifts from her womb. Much as many of your strengths are due to the Earthmother's influence."

Thor nodded before his eyes widened, "Why are you really here Loki?"

Loki leaned back in the chair and smiled indulgently, "You have grown brother, in the past you would have been distracted by my revelation. Now you seek the truth more readily."

Thor closed his eyes as if pained, "I am trying to be more than just a warrior I try to take your lessons to heart."

An indescribable emotion flitted across Loki's face before he nodded, "Then it is a lesson well learned brother."

As they sat in silence a moment longer he added, "Heimdall and I have sensed something new on Midgard, and yet something familiar. A god is on Midgard but he wears the face of a human. I have nearly settled our business with the Frost Giants; this task will be set forth for you."

Thor nodded, "What is it you wish of me brother?"

Loki closed his eyes for a moment before he replied, "Brother, Mjolnir will answer your call, but only when you finish your business with the mortals you have become so fond of. You have learned the lesson father has tried to teach you. Track down this new god, and invite him to Asgard so that we might speak to him."

"Thank you." Thor answered softly but glanced up to see Coulson entering the room, his brother long gone.

'''''''''''''''''''

"I still don't understand why I should want three uncontrollable individuals on my payroll, while I also have to deal with any negative repercussions. What is in it for S.H.I.E.L.D?" Nick Fury queried as he looked at the three unassuming gentlemen in his conference room.

Harry took point, "Even you have to acknowledge there are some problems that S.H.I.E.L.D can not deal with from time to time. I've talked to both Tony and Bruce and we've done some digging about with the Avengers Initiative. We think with a few minor tweaks, you will have a sound on-call team of gifted individuals to deal with issues of a certain nature."

Fury drummed his fingers on his desk top pondering the words before he acquiesced, "Very well, I can agree to those terms. I'll classify the three of you on-call specialists, but I think I'll sprinkle in some of my best just so the council has the illusion of S.H.I.E.L.D oversight at every level."

Looking at Harry he pondered the hammer in New Mexico, "In fact I have a smaller thing that our resident expert in magic might be uniquely suited to deal with. Coulson and a contingent have what appears to be Thor's hammer, or a war hammer of indeterminate power. Why don't you pop over to some coordinates that I'll give you in a moment? Banner and Stark I have an object which I would like the two of you to take a look at."

'''''''''''''''''''

New Mexico had been an eye opening experience for Thor, he had met Jane Foster and had fallen at least a little in love with the strong, brilliant, and yet vulnerable mortal woman. He had rediscovered a part of himself he had forgotten with Erik Selvig, and Loki had seemingly made peace with their shared past.

He was saying his goodbyes to his new friends, but it would be the hardest to say goodbye to Jane, he had not felt this way about a woman in a very long time. Sif was the last to make his blood sing like Jane did, and now a new god was on Midgard, it was enough to make even a god get excited.

As he prepared to summon Mjolnir he felt a presence nearby, it seemed that the new god had found him, so much the better. Now he needed to be ready just in case this new god was hostile. Not so much for his own sake, but rather for those of the mortals around him.

"Jane?" Thor queried softly to the small woman who had fallen asleep leaning on his shoulder.

Jane mumbled something into his shoulder before she pulled back, "Yes?"

"Can you perchance drive me out to the desert in your motorized chariot again? I promise I shan't break into the secret S.H.I.E.L.D installation again. I merely would like to show you something." Thor promised with sincerity.

''''''''''''''''''''

Harry looked at the runes on the hammer; runes were something he had learned in his travels around the world. These runes seemed to indicate that this was indeed the war hammer Mjolnir of the Asgardian named Thor.

Harry was dressed in his battle armor with the obscuring hood up, Coulson only had been read in on his real identity but the man was a real professional never naming him by name, "According to our linguists on staff the runes read as some sort of ancient Scandinavian text."

"Yes, it my reading of the runes is correct it states that it is the legendary war hammer Mjolnir. It further states that only those worthy may wield the power of Thor." Harry answered succinctly feeling more at home than he had in awhile.

Coulson blinked, "I guess I should say I'm surprised but that would be a lie."

Harry laughed, "True, it's just easier to assume strange things are afoot. This reminds me of-."

Whatever it reminded Harry of would have to wait, as Mjolnir decided at that very moment to take off, tearing away from its resting place and through the nearest opening of the makeshift structure built around it.

Glancing at Coulson he simply said, "I've got this." Before taking to the air and accelerating up to the speed of the hammer so as to keep it in sight for as long as necessary.

Coulson blinked, "Ok, that was a little surprising."

''''''''''''''''''''''

Jane watched in amazement as her new beau transformed in a hail of lightning, from the extremely hot, vaguely European hunk, to something resembling, "Oh my god!"

Thor smirked he basked in the feel of his armor back upon his body, the very power coursing through his body welcomed him back into its warm embrace. As he prepared to say his farewell's to Jane before he began his task a voice interrupted from above, "Thor, I presume."

Thor dashed over to protect Jane from the new threat, before he recognized the god in front of him. "Hail, my friend. I am Thor Odinson, who are you?"

Harry could see the protective nature of the large blonde man in front of him and went with the truth lowering his hood as he landed softly, "I am Harry Potter, son of James, or you can call me The Mage. I have a few other names but nothing particularly important at the moment."

Thor clasped his hand and bowed, "As Crown Prince and Heir Presumptive to the throne of Asgard I have been asked to invite you to Asgard so that we may discuss your role on Midgard in a more official setting."

Harry gave Thor a bemused look, "My role?"

Thor nodded, "Thou have recently been awakened as a god."

Harry arched his eyebrow in mild disbelief, "A god you say?"

Thor laughed heartily, "If thou accept my invitation to Asgard, all shall become clear in due time."

Harry nodded before shrugged, "Sure, why not. Let me make a call to the right people and then I can take off." As he pulled his S.H.I.E.L.D consultant phone out he stopped for a moment before he turned back, "I'm sorry that was terribly rude of me." Walking over he took Jane's hand and kissed the back of it, "Your name is?"

Jane blushed prettily, "Um, Jane Foster. But I'm no one special."

Harry laughed, "I seriously doubt that if you can attract Mr. Odinson over there. I think I heard Agent Coulson talking about both of you actually. You were working on some sort of Astrophysics, correct?"

Jane frowned, "I was until S.H.I.E.L.D took all of my equipment and notes. Thor got me back my notes but everything else is still gone."

Harry nodded, "I'll give Coulson a heads up, he'll be sure to get everything back to you, and maybe even a grant for you research."

Jane gushed, "Oh my god that would be amazing."

"It's no problem, sometimes S.H.I.E.L.D comes off as bad guys because they're usually isn't any explanation for their actions. But, honestly for the most part they are trying to help everyone. It's part of the reason why I'm only a part time consultant for them actually." Harry shrugged.

As Harry excused himself to make the necessary calls Thor spoke up, "He seems to be very powerful and yet equally humble. Such is the mark of a great hero."

Jane sighed before she wound her arms around Thor's muscular neck, "Don't be away for too long, or I might just have to build one of the bridges and come get you." Thor pulled her into a passionate kiss that seemed to last forever and yet not long enough before the clearing of a throat broke them up.

Harry smiled sheepishly, "Sorry about that, but I thought you'd like to know. S.H.I.E.L.D was interested in your research. Someone should be getting in contact with you or your assistant shortly. Well big guy whenever you are ready."

Thor gave Jane one last kiss before he boomed out, "Verily! Heimdall open the Bifrost we are ready."

A light from the sky enveloped the two men, before the beam disappeared and the two ere gone along with it.

Jane sighed before she mumbled to herself, "I'd better get back before Darcy electrocutes one of those S.H.I.E.L.D goons."

''''''''''''''''''''

Traveling on the Bifrost was somewhat similar to the experience of traveling via portkey, except instead of a swirl of colors; you could see countless worlds and stellar phenomena that the Hubble telescope could only dream of.

The pair tumbled out at the other end of the gate, the man greeting them was large and he wore golden armor that was both impressive and beautiful. However, more importantly was that he appeared to be injured.

Thor was first to act, considering he was the one who knew the players, "Son of James, I will take Heimdall to the healing rooms. You must guard the bridge to ensure that no one can come or go. I will send reinforcements as soon as I can."

Harry nodded, going from relaxed to alert in a split second, his hood pulled back up and a simple series of wards flashing into existence.

''''''''''''''''''''

"Do you mean to tell me that you've had this thing since my father fished it out of the Atlantic looking for Captain America?" Tony demanded in disbelief.

Fury was about to answer when Bruce jumped in, "The gamma levels given off by this thing are just inside of the safe threshold. If it ever spiked even 10% anyone within 100 feet would be completely irradiated and without an immune system."

Fury answered both questions with the efficiency they'd grown to expect, "We still don't have the right level of technology to safely utilize the energy the tesseract contains. We were hoping you and Banner could help with that. As to the radiation, gamma levels have remained constant since we first were able to measure them accurately and we have no reason to believe there were any spikes before that time."

Tony had dropped the line of questioning involving his father; the man was more complex than anything he ever took the time to ponder. Instead he began to think of the technical hurdles such a project would entail. There truly was no one else in the world that thought about engineering issues as hurdles as opposed to impossibilities.

Bruce was brilliant as well, but where Tony jumped over hurdles, Bruce was a meticulous planner; even his transformation into the Hulk had been calculated with contingencies in place for every rational possibility. The problem was, with enough power, the rational could be thrown out of the window. Bruce would be what Tony needed, a devil's advocate, but one who was smart enough that he could hold his own in any technical debate.

Fury watched the men for a moment before he asked, "So, are you in?"

'''''''''''''''''''

It had been nearly half an hour since Thor had left, and it had been exceedingly quiet, the only additional ward he had cast was an intruder alarm in case someone snuck in past his watch. As he waited his intruder alarm sounded and he called out, "Show yourself, or prepare to be attacked."

As he gazed out over the bridge what appeared to be a man riding a horse closed in, and yet Harry could sense another presence in the room and he knew where it was. The attack then was expected as a lance of great power bore down on him and he merely deflected it to the side before throwing a blast of magic at the invisible attacker causing their spell of invisibility to falter.

"Identify yourself imbecile, you attack the rightful King of Asgard." Loki roared as his battle armor gleamed from the light of the gate.

Harry smirked not that Loki could see it behind his obscuring hood, "I was ordered by Thor to ensure that no one leaves or comes through the Bifrost."

Loki relaxed his pose, "Ah our new brethren. I apologize for the poor reception. I am undergoing a strategic military action and have need of the bridge to complete my task."

Harry relaxed his pose incrementally as well, "Normally, I would have no reason to think you were trying to deceive me. Well, aside from traveling here invisibly and attacking someone who was invited by your own brother."

Loki grimaced; he had never expected Thor to find the new god so quickly. In fact, that was precisely his plan, have the Frost Giants forever taken from the board before Thor had returned, something about genocide being against the moral compass of most Asgardians. Thor despite being an Oaf was capable of putting to pay most of his plans, and this new god seemed to be a little cleverer than most he came across.

"Yes, well I suppose your presence caught me for a bit of a loop. Thor didn't mention you were here when I ran into him a few minutes ago." Loki replied smoothly.

Harry shook his head, "I'm afraid the horse is already out of the barn your majesty."

Loki was about to reply when Thor flew directly into the gateway relief was worn on his sleeve. With the two powers blocking his plan, Loki started to sulk. All of his plans were unraveled. Thankfully he hadn't invited Lauffey and the others in as originally planned, but he had attacked Heimdall which meant he would likely be under house arrest or something similar for some time to come.

Giving up his plans as shredded to ribbons Loki smiled, "Welcome to Asgard…"

Thor chimed in, "Harry Potter."

Harry dropped his hood before he finally smiled, "Reminds me of where I went to school."

''''''''''''''''''''

A/N: There is chapter 2 for your perusal. As you can see things are already starting to shift, but while the Avengers are starting to come into focus, what threat could come along to actually bring them together?

Please take the time to leave a review, I like to have any input I can get. Thanks for reading.


End file.
